Total Drama Drabbles
by soultaker78
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring unusual pairings. Up now: Bridgette something important to say to Harold.
1. EzekielxSadie

Author's notes: this takes place near the beginning of TDA at the resort where the non-contestants are staying.

...

Ezekiel was very sorry about the sexist comments he made that got him booted off the island, and was going to make it up to his former female teammates by making them a very nice dinner.

It was evening and Katie, Sadie, Eva and Courtney came to a dining room Ezekiel had specified earlier. Katie and Sadie were wearing matching pink and black dresses while Eva and Courtney choose to not dress up for the occasion.

Ezekiel greeted them, having changed out of his usual clothes for a nice dress shirt/dress pants combo. He had made pasta dishes for the Katie and Sadie, a seafood dish for Courtney and a well-prepared steak for Eva that were all placed on the table.

_Mmmmm,_ Eva thought as she took a whiff of her steak. _Seared animal flesh, my favorite._

"Unless this is the best damned steak I've ever eaten, I'm not going to change my mind about you," Eva said as she sat down, cut off a piece of her steak and ate it. After swallowing, she said, "Congratulations home school: I've decided not to kill you."

"Hooray!" Ezekiel exclaimed as he held up his arms in victory.

"She's just joking," Sadie said. "Right Eva?"

"Do I really strike you as the joking type?" Eva asked.

"Oh yeah," Sadie said as she remembered who she was talking about. Everyone else sat down and began eating. Nothing was said for a while as everyone ate.

"This is really good. Don't you think so Courtney?" Sadie asked.

"I've had better," Courtney said. "If you like it so much, maybe you should slow down so you can enjoy it better." Sadie didn't exactly appreciate Courtney's comment, but she slowed her pace anyway to avoid giving her ammunition.

"I'm so glad you like the food Sadie," Ezekiel said. "You look very lovely tonight."

"Do I look lovely too?" Katie asked.

"You look nice," the prairie boy said.

_That's weird, _Katie thought.

"You always look lovely Sadie," Ezekiel continued. "So full figured and full of life. You are a very beautiful woman," he said with a smile that reminded Sadie of the creepy smiles she had received from countless fat fetishists.

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Sadie said as jumped out of her seat and began running away.

"Ha ha ha ha," Eva laughed as she saw this.

"What just happened?" Courtney asked.

"Prairie boy just hit on the fat chick and completely blew it," Eva said, then continued eating her steak.

"That's uncalled for Eva," Courtney said. "I think it's sweet that Ezekiel is able to look past Sadie's gross, fat body and like her for who she is as a person."

"Actually," Ezekiel spoke up, "I think she is very physically attractive."

"Oh. In that case, you're a sick freak who is in need of serious psychiatric help," Courtney sharply replied then left the table in a 'hmf' of indignation.

Everyone else just sat in silence for about a minute. "I'm confused, eh," Ezekiel said.

Sometime later, Ezekiel managed to catch up to Sadie. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Sadie replied.

"I just got out of a conversation with Katie," Ezekiel added quickly while he still had this opportunity. "She told me about tastes, fetishes and how you've had problems before with…. guys like me. I'm sorry for…. what happened. I had no idea it was so wrong for to think of you as attractive."

"It's not wrong," Sadie said. "Ezekiel, It was my fault I freaked out so much, it had nothing to do with you. I'm sure you're nothing like the creeps and freaks I've put up with in the past. For one thing, you cook. Very well too. When I've dated guys with your tastes before, they just get a huge amount of fast food, take me to their place and try to get me to eat more than I want so I'll gain more weight."

Ezekiel stared with his mouth gaping open in shock. After a while, he regained his composure. "I would never do that to you Sadie. You're already really big. Wait, that didn't come out right."

"You bet it didn't come out right," Sadie said as she crossed her arms in anger. "Are you saying that I'm big enough to satisfy you're unusual tastes, or that I'm so big I should avoid putting on more weight for health reasons?"

"The first thing, eh," Ezekiel answered nervously. "Although you could probably stand to lose a couple pounds, now that you mention it."

"That is the most normal thing someone attracted to me has ever said to me," Sadie said with a wide smile (another trait of her's Ezekiel found attractive) and put him in a big hug.

Ezekiel was experiencing various feelings of joy and euphoria as Sadie pressed him against her large and soft body. As for Sadie, she decided to give Ezekiel the chance to prove her wrong about fetishists.

...

Author's notes: about Courtney's conflicting comments. There's something I've noticed about the typical mindset. If you like someone despite their aesthetic deficiencies, you're a saint. You like them _because _of their aesthetic deficiencies, you're a freak. I just felt like throwing that in there.

Anyway, this is the first of several crack pairings I will be posting. If you have any suggestions for me, you'll have to give me both a pairing and a general premise and I might do it if it appeals to me. But I want to be very clear: I PROMISE NOTHING.


	2. IzzyxEva

Author's notes: this takes place during the elimination ceremony after the torture challenge in TDI.

...

Eva had just found out that she was going to be eliminated after just being brought back into the competition. She was currently standing still, seathing in anger. No one had yet made a move to escort her off the island.

"Relax everyone," Izzy said. "If Eva goes totally nutso psycho on us, I can stop her with my knowledge of 4 martial arts known to man, 6 known to squirrels, and 3 known to these aliens that abducted me one time but then dropped me off back at my place because they said I 'exemplified the inherent dangers of humanity' whatever that's supposed to…"

"SHUT UP!" Eva yelled, her anger only growing from Izzy's nonsensical ramblings as well as the redhead's claim that she was tougher than Eva. The burly female swung her fist at Izzy's head and only made contact with air as the sanity impaired redhead evaded the blow.

Eva took several more swings at Izzy, which were all evaded. Izzy then kicked Eva in the side and Eva countered by grabbing that leg, denying Izzy her ability to move around. Eva took this opportunity to land a powerful and solid punch to Izzy's noggin, which sent her to the ground.

Izzy began chuckling creepily as she stood back up. "Oh Eva," Izzy said as she shook her head disapprovingly and slowly walked towards Eva. "You can beat me, stab me, shoot me, knock me to the ground and kick me when I'm down, but you'll never stop me. You know why?" Izzy asked as she stood right next to Eva. "BECAUSE I LIKE IT," she yelled as delivered a mighty head butt. This sent Eva to the ground and left her dazed. The other campers who witnessed this violent exchange had different responses to it.

DJ ran into the woods, screaming like a girl.

"I'm scared Geoff," Bridgette said as she curled up to Geoff.

"Me too babe," he said as he returned the embrace.

_I could learn a lot from her about being intimidating,_ Duncan thought.

Owen was on the fence between fear and arousal.

_She could be very useful to me,_ Heather thought as she cupped her chin. She then smelled something odd and looked at Lindsey who next her. "Lindsey, did you just piss yourself?"

"Yes," Lindsey said shakily as she was still experiencing some aftershocks of fear.

"Can't blame you."

Sometime later, Eva was on the tug boat on her way back to the losers resort. She had recovered from her cranial assault and was now less pissed about her being booted off. She much more pissed at Izzy for having bested her in a physical confrontation.

In addition to her usual feelings of intense anger, she was looking forward to getting back at Izzy in a rematch. It would bring her great joy to erase these feelings of shame. Despite her burning anger and great desire for retribution, she was definitely impressed with Izzy. She had never met anyone before who had the nads to stand up to her, let alone best her. And Izzy's craziness was certainly entertaining, among other things.

A small grin appeared on Eva's face as she revised her plans for retribution to include clothes ripping and forced making out.


	3. CodyxHeather

Author's notes: this takes place after the Germany episode TDWT. Also, there's a bit of AU here about Cody. You'll see what I mean.

...

Heather was in the cargo hold of the plane. She would have been in first class with her victorious team, but she did not want to have to deal with them right now in what was her worst moment since her head got shaved. The physical pain from the ass kicking Leshawna had given her was bad enough but that would pass, unlike the loss of her tooth.

Several things were going through her head right now: mental remnants of the pain she had received, anger at Leshawna for repaying the Asian girl's warning of Alejandro with falsely indignant violence and at Alejandro for playing Leshawna the way a master violinist would play a concerto, shame for once being so elegant and beautiful to now looking like a Chinese hillbilly who had just been on the losing end of a domestic dispute.

While these strong and varied emotions were swirling inside her, Heather was also fighting back the urge to cry. _Crying doesn't solve anything, _Heather thought, reminding herself to stay strong. With that out of the way, Heather heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked towards the sound and spotted Cody.

"What the hell do you want?" Heather asked with blatant hostility. While she displeased at the inerruption of her solitude, a small part of her was glad to have something to distract her from her own emotions. Of course, she wouldn't let him know that.

"I'm not here for you," Cody answered. "I just come down here sometimes to get a breather from Seirra."

"Oh," Heather said and the two of them sat in awkward silence for some time.

"There is something I want to say while I have your attention," Cody said.

"Make it good," Heather said, prepared to beat him up if he started pissing her off. _Hell, kicking this twerp's ass might be just the pick-me-up I need. _

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what just happened," Cody said.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"You know, what just happened with your tooth and Leshawna flying off the handle for no reason I could tell," Cody explained and Heather raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What, you don't think what happened was messed up?"

"Of course I think what happened is messed up," Heather said while pointing to herself with a thumb. "I'm the one she went ape shit on. But why the hell do you think that?"

"I know you're not a saint, Heather, but that doesn't mean that you deserve a beating of that magnitude just because Leshawna felt like giving you one," Cody said. "I'm probably in a small minority when I say this, but I don't think you're pure evil."

Heather felt a tinge of anger within her. _How dare this gap-toothed geek have the nerve to pity me, _she thought. This faded in under five seconds when she realized that there was one thing more pathetic than Cody looking down on her: the fact that this act of compassion was easily the nicest thing anyone had said to her in mouths (not counting Alejandro's flirtatious attempts at throwing her off her game).

Cody was worried as Heather looked angry from his attempts to make her feel better. But as the anger disappeared from her face, his worry was replaced with a great sense of relief. Then Heather leaned forward and embraced him in a hug, causing him to be confused.

The two of them embraced for a while and then broke apart. "Thanks Cody," Heather said.

"No problem," Cody said. "This probably isn't the best time but since I have your attention, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it," Heather asked.

"Just how hideous am I?" Cody asked.

"Excuse me," Heather said in astonishment. She always thought that Cody had a non-founded sense of confidence regarding his ability to sway the ladies, so seeing him questioning himself out of the blue like this was very odd.

"It must be pretty bad," Cody said. "I've seen how Gwen gets when Duncan is mentioned. She thinks that making out with a criminal jackass and dealing with his girlfriend from hell is more appealing than giving me a shot. And the first girl I've met who is interested in me is, you know….." Cody trailed off then started spinning his finger next to his head in the universal sign for crazy.

_Ah, _Heather thought to herself, understanding where this was coming from. "Here's the deal Cody," Heather began, "you're not super ugly or super hot, you're in between. The gap in your teeth isn't very appealing, neither is your shortness or lack of muscles. That being said, you're not a fatass, you're face isn't a zit disaster area and you don't have a speech impediment. You're average, and average just isn't enough for some girls. I should know, because I'm one of them and Gwen probably is too."

"I see," Cody said, contemplating what he'd jut been told. He briefly wondered if Heather was just being nice to him for trying to cheer her up earlier, but he decided that that was unlikely.

"And as for Seirra," Heather began, "I can't help you with that one because crazy is not my specialty. But if you really want a girlfriend, here's my advice: get over Gwen, aim low and start playing the field."

Heather began walking away while Cody was processing her advice. She was feeling much better now knowing that there was at least one person on the plane who didn't see her as the embodiment of all evil. Cody's concern was even more impressive considering that despite all of his problems, he could still find it in him to worry about someone else.

_I might just give a pity date when this season is done with, _Heather thought.

...

Author's notes: If you liked this drabble, you'll be interested to know that I am currently working on a CodyxHeather story. It's probably going to be 5 chapters long, and I've just completed chapter 2. So it will hopefully be out soon.


	4. NoahxKatie

Author's notes: this takes place at the loser's resort during TDA.

...

Noah came down from his room into the main eating area of the resort. His plan was to eat his food and return to his room for another day of reading. He got his food and spotted someone he did not recognize: a girl with tan skin and short dark hair wearing a white top and glasses. She was sitting down at a table by herself with some food while reading a book.

Noah had no idea who this person was or what she was doing at the section of the resort that was reserved for the former contestants. He wasn't particularly interested in the answers to these questions, but he did think it would be worth his while to introduce himself to a fellow lover of literature who happened to be atheistically appealing.

"Hello," Noah said as he sat down with his food.

"Hey Noah," The girl said with a voice that seemed familiar to Noah but he wasn't quite sure why. It took him a moment, but he finally understood why she sounded familiar.

"Katie?" Noah asked with a tint of disbelief in his voice. He was wandering for a second if he had woken up into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Yeah, it's me," Katie said, sensing his confusion. "I bet I caught you off guard with this new look," Katie said and Noah nodded his head 'yes' in response. "I'd tell you what's up with that, but there's a bit of a story there."

"I like stories," Noah said, partly telling the truth. He did enjoy stories, but he also wanted to satiate his own curiosity.

"Well, both Sadie and I have been making moves towards Trent ever since Gwen took out his heart and stomped on it. We hadn't come across any problems with the two of us going after the same guy until...," Katie paused as she worked up what she was going to say next. "Sadie told me to back off with Trent or she would sit on me," she finished and looked very sad.

"That's terrible," Noah said in shock. "I mean, you two seemed so close. I can't belevie she'd threaten you like that over a guy."

"That was a real shock to me too," Katie said, still a little sad. Then she took a deep breath and got better. "Anyway, you're probably wondering what this has to do with the new clothes. I told her that I'm okay with her and Trent and whatever happens between them, but I'm also teaching Sadie a lesson: if she thinks she can push me around like that for a guy and we'll still be BFFFLs, she's got another thing coming."

"Okay, but don't you think the glasses are a bit much?" Noah asked. "I know you want to get back at Sadie by alienating yourself from her, but isn't putting on fake glasses a bit much?"

"These aren't fake. I really need them. I just usually wear contacts. I almost forgot how comfortable it is to not have curved glass in your eyes all day. I might keep wearing them regularly when Sadie and I patch things up."

"Can you really be sure of that? What if you alienate Sadie to the point where she doesn't want to come back to you?"

"If that happens," Katie began, "I'll be ready to take the first step in making things right. Until then, I will be eagerly waiting for when she crashes and burns with Trent. She'll be begging for me to take her back and I will. After I lay down a few ground rules."

A small grin appeared on Noah's face. "What's so funny?" Katie asked.

"Nothing's funny," Noah said, but Katie countered with a look that seemed to say 'I'm not buying that for a second'.

"Yeah right," Katie said. "Noah the constant sour puss cracks what's dangerously close to a smile and I'm supposed to think that there's no meaning behind it. So I'll ask again: what's so funny?"

Noah gave a sigh of exasperation. Then he said, "If you must know, I was thinking about how your vindictiveness and decision to use passive aggressive mind games implies that there's more to you than I thought." When he was done, Noah blinked in surprise. "That sounded less weird in my head," he said and Katie chuckled slightly. Noah was not as amused. "Changing the subject now, what are you reading?"

"Starship Troopers," Katie said.

"Really," Noah said. "The book is very different than the movie."

"I can see that," Katie said. "It's still very good though." Katie thought about how 'different but good' might apply to more than books and the movies based on them. Maybe it could also apply to hunky guys and not so hunky guys. She considered the interest that Noah had just shown in her and decided that he was an option worth exploring.

She placed her hand on Noah's looked into his eyes.


	5. HaroldxSadie

Author's notes: this takes place at Playa De Losers during season 1.

...

Sadie was walking through the halls of the resort in a daze. She had recently been crushed from laying eyes on someone she had never met before: Justin's girlfriend, who came to see Justin at the resort. The heavy-set girl had been crushed to see that not only was Justin taken, but it was with someone who was much prettier than her.

As Sadie was walking through a hallway, she heard footsteps behind her. She looked to see what the source was and found Courtney walking angrily in her direction. "Out of my way, wide load," the mocha skinned C.I.T said as she pushed Sadie aside and continued on her way.

"What is your problem?" Sadie asked angrily. She was already in a bad mood and dealing with Courtney's attitude was not called for.

"My problem," Courtney started, "is that I have been unfairly eliminated from the competition by a certain gawky nerd who I am going to make pay."

"What about when I was unfairly eliminated by you for a challenge DJ cost our team – twice?" Sadie countered. She did not share the opinion that Courtney was an undeserving victim and decided to deal with her current problems by attempting to take the self-righteous C.I.T down a peg.

"Three things," Courtney began in a quietly agitated tone. "One: I didn't tamper with the ballots, only convince people to do what I wanted them to do. Two: you were useless and expendable while my experience as a counselor in training made me invaluable. Three: what the hell are you doing standing up for Harold!" she screamed.

Sadie was curious about that last one. She didn't quite know why she was helping Harold like she was, but did think of a new way to piss off Courtney. "That's beside the point. The point is, back off Harold," Sadie said.

"Or what? You'll sit on me?" Courtney countered.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Sadie said with a slight grin. A panicked expression began to form on Courtney's face as realized how just how much that would hurt. She decided to storm off in an indignant 'hmmph'.

"That was awesome," Sadie heard from a familiar nasally voice once Courtney had left.

"Harold?" Sadie asked as she looked around the hallway for the source of the voice and saw nothing. "Are you in my head?"

"No. I'm in the air vent above you," Harold answered as he undid a grate and dropped down. "Thank you so much for standing up to Courtney for me. Why did you want to help me?"

"I just thought that maybe you didn't deserve to be punished just because Courtney thought so," Sadie answered. She looked at Harold and a question suddenly occurred to her. "But anyway, what about you and Leshawna? I was surprised to see you confess to liking her."

"Why?" Harold asked.

"Well, she's not exactly attractive by most standards."

"Because of her weight? I think overweight women can be very attractive."

"So you have a preference for large women?"

"Preference is a strong word. Let's just say that I'm more open minded than most guys."

_Good answer, _Sadie thought. _He likes large girls, but is not a total freak about it unlike some other guys I've had the misfortune of dealing with. _

"Let me see if I get this straight," Sadie began. "You pined after Leshawna who was on the other team, even though there was perfectly good big girl on your own team."

"So you want to know why I didn't pursue you?" Harold asked and Sadie nodded yes. "A few reasons. One, you strike me as being into things like the Jonas Brothers, the Twilight franchise and other things that hold back the development of western civilization. But more importantly, you seemed very close to Katie and I didn't want to get in the middle of that."

"That's very sweet, but Katie and I are completely capable of not having guys get between…..," Sadie started saying, then it occurred to her what Harold was really talking about. "We're not a couple."

"You say that now," Harold countered. "Let's see if you still feel that way in a few years. For crap's sake, in some ways you and Katie are more touchy feely with each other than my sister and her girlfriend."

"So?"

"To clarify, my sister is a lesbian so the only girlfriends she has are the ones she has sex with."

"Oh," Sadie said as that clarification made things clear. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harold said. "Why are you more curious than pissed off right now?"

"Harold," Sadie began, "I've had people accuse me and Katie of being more than friends since grade 6."

"Ouch," Harold said.

_Awwwww, _Sadie thought, touched from Harold's understanding. "Anyway," she continued, "I've kinda developed a thick skin to that kind of thing. Besides, people just calling me and Katie gay is different from someone comparing us to a real life lesbian couple they know."

After Sadie was done explaining herself, she looked at Harold and considered a few things. While it sucked loosing out on a chance with Justin, that and the conversation she just had with Harold forced her to realize two things: she should set her sights a little more down to earth and guys who aren't drop dead gorgeous aren't all bad. With these new insights in mind, she decided on a new course of action.

"Back to what I was talking about before," Sadie said. "Are you saying that there is nothing that could make you want to want me over Leshawna?"

"That's right," Harold answered.

"Not even this?" Sadie asked, then grabbed Harold's head and smothered it in her boobs. She held him there for about 5 seconds and released him.

"Ya know," Harold began, "Leshawna and I never really set anything in stone. And I know you are a very nice and generous person. What did you have in mind?"

Sadie smiled as she took Harold's hand and they both went to the resorts juice bar.

...

Author's notes: about the sitting thing, I just think it's a humorous way for Sadie to intimidate people with her bigness. In case you were wondering about that.


	6. HeatherxChris

Author's notes: this takes place in a future AU (if that makes sense) where TDDDI and everything after that didn't happen

…

Heather was at her house, attending her own 18th birthday party. She had picked out a great outfit with matching accessories for the occasion. She was looking forward to receiving her presents and all the benefits that came with being a legal adult.

Not many people were attending. The once mighty queen bee had had many people turn against her after her performance on Total Drama Island. Where as she once had an entire high school that feared and respected her, there were now only about 15 people that she had intimidated and guilt tripped into being her friend again.

The party had been going on for 2 hours when Heather heard the doorbell go off over the sounds of the party music and people enjoying themselves maybe a bit too much. She went to the door, opened it and came face to face with the last person she ever wanted to see. She attempted to close the door, but it was blocked by the person's arm.

"That's not very nice," Chris McLain said as he stepped inside to avoid being blocked out by the door.

"And you'd be the expert on not very nice, wouldn't you?" Heather asked with a mean glare.

"I'd imagine there are a lot of people who would say the same about you," Chris countered.

"Touche," Heather said as she grabbed a candlestick holder that was on a nearby table and started lightly swinging it into her empty hand menacingly. "Now are going to leave right now or do I have to hurt you first? For the record, I could go either way."

"Let's see if you feel differently after you see my present," Chris said as he held out a gift wrapped package he was keeping at his side that Heather hadn't seen until now. Heather took the present and held it towards Chris as she opened it. She was surprised that it didn't explode or release knock-out gas when it was opened.

_Who does she think I am, Jokey Smurf? _Chris thought to himself. He considered saying it out loud, but realized that Heather might not get the reference. _Kids these days._

Once she had ruled out the possibility of an unpleasant surprise, she looked inside the box and found a beautiful necklace with several diamonds in it. She was outwardly gaping at this gift.

"I see you like it," Chris said with his trademark evil grin. "It's worth roughly $20,000. You can sell it for the cash value if you want and I won't take it personally."

"Like I'd give a crap if you did," Heather said as she put it back in the box and placed it behind her back in case Chris changed his mind. "Why are giving me something so…. incredibly gorgeous?"

"Total Drama Island was a big hit, due in no small part to your regular contributions of drama," Chris began. "Thanks to that, the show was able to continue with new teens every season and I've made tons of money. The necklace is my way of saying 'thanks for making me rich at your expense.'"

"You're welcome, you ass," Heather said with a sneer. Once she had her mandatory amount of bitchiness per 3 minutes met, she started considering just how much money Chris had and how she might worm it out of him. His handsomeness would make things both interesting and entertaining. "Want to come in?" she said as she motioned for Chris to join the party.

Chris accepted the invitation. He was planning to enjoy the rest of the party for a while, then offer her a chance to help him spice up the next season. And since she was 18 now, he might have the chance to add a little pleasure to his business.

….

Author's notes: I'm sorry if this offended some more delicate sensibilities. This just occurred to me and I went with it.

This is going to be my last drabble for a while. I need to write a valentines' day one-shot for another fandom, as well as finish the CodyxHeather story I mentioned earlier. I'll add more drabbles after that's been uploaded.


	7. CodyxBridgette

Author's notes: this takes place shortly after Gwen's elimination in TDA.

….

Bridgette, Cody and Eva were in a gym at the losers' resort. Cody was beating up a punching bag to vent, Eva was lifting weights (as usual) and Bridgette was running on a treadmill set to maximum incline. A few minutes later, Bridgette got off the treadmill. She was breathing heavily and sweating a great deal.

"Jeez Blondie," Eva said as Bridgette began toweling off her sweat. "You giving up surfing and switching to track?"

"No," Bridgette replied. "I'm just working through some stuff. You know from the breakup." She had recently broken up with Geoff because he refused to take a hint on how his new superficial outlook on life was not enjoyable.

"What the hell do you have to work through?" Eva asked. "You're the one who broke up with him."

"That wasn't plan A," Bridgette said. She was so glad that she and Eva had worked out their issues from the last season and were now kind of friends. In addition to not having to worry about being killed, Bridgette could now get some things off her chest. "Do you want to now what plan A was?" she asked and Eva nodded yes.

"All right," Bridgette said then took a deep breath as she readied herself. "I told Geoff that if he didn't put an end to this new version of himself, then I'd break up with him. But here's the deal: I was never planning to break up with him at all. I was hoping that he'd change back to the guy I first met once he saw how this was a big deal to me."

"Unfortunately," Bridgette continued, "he said that his new personal philosophy was very important to him and if I didn't like that then we should see other people. I broke up with him right there," she finished her story as she put her hand on her forehead.

"Okay," Eva said, not entirely sure where to go from here. "I've got to ask: if you didn't want to break up with him in the first place, then why did you break up with him?"

"I felt like I didn't have a choice," Bridgette answered. "His ego problems would only get worse if he saw that all he had to do to get me to back down from something that major was call my bluff. Besides that, seeing how he's more committed to his new lifestyle than me made breaking up with him a more appealing option than I first thought."

"Which kind of brings me to my next thing," Eva said. "That doesn't seem like you to threaten to break up with Geoff if he didn't do what you wanted."

"I know," Bridgette said as scratched the back of her head. "You know how Geoff can be pretty not bright at times?"

"Oh yeah," Eva agreed.

"Well I figured that his new ego would only make that worse, so I had to do something big to get through to him," Bridgette explained. "Fat lot of good it did me," she said as she slumped her head in depression. It was at this point that Bridgette and Eva heard Cody hitting the punching bag and knew that he might have overheard them.

Eva walked over to him and cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Hi Eva," Cody said nervously.

"Hi," Eva returned the greeting with a menacing grin. "What did you hear?

"I swear to god, I wasn't paying any attention to what Bridgette was saying," Cody answered. "I've got my own shit to deal with."

"Like what?" Eva asked with a hint of disdain.

"Like Gwen," Bridgette answered for Cody.

"Exactly," Cody said as he threw out his arms. "You saw how uncomfortable she got when Trent brought up all his new female admirers. She still has feelings for him. She's willing to give him a third chance but she won't give me a first one. I never had a chance with her at all. I must have made a complete idiot out of myself on the island. Ahhhh," Cody cried out as he hit the punching bag one more time.

In addition to anger, Cody was also sad about his situation. He was sad about both not being able to win over Gwen and how that did not bode well for his chances of ever getting a girlfriend. He was fighting back some tears when Eva spoke up.

"Here's a thought," Eva said. "Why don't you grow a pair and confront Gwen about all this?"

"And what the hell am I supposed to say?" Cody asked angrily as he turned to face the muscle-bound girl. "'Hey Gwen, sorry things didn't work out with Trent but if you were wrong about him, then maybe you were wrong about me too?'" Cody angrily asked hypothetically, and then realized that he had just snapped at a girl with severe anger issues who could easily beat the crap out of him. "I'm sorry about that Eva. I'm just really pissed about the futility of this whole Gwen thing."

"I know what it's like to be pissed off, so I'll let you off the hook," Eva said as she walked up to Cody, picked him up by his shirt collar and lifted him several feet up. "This time," she said and dropped him, making him land on his ass.

_I'm getting fed up with this mushy crap, _Eva thought, and then began walking away. "For what it's worth, I do see your point," Eva said before she left the gym. "Gwen doesn't have a high opinion of you as it is: saying her judgment with guys is so crappy that she should do the opposite of whatever her first instinct is probably won't help."

Eva left the gym, leaving Bridgette and Cody by themselves. Bridgette walked over to Cody and hugged him. After her own problems with Geoff and hearing about Cody's with Gwen, she knew how much he needed this. It was making her feel better too.

She knew about how Cody had earlier backed off with pursuing Gwen when her feelings for Trent had become obvious. She imagined that he had gotten his hopes up about the possibility of going out with Gwen after finding out about her breakup with Trent. Bridgette had no idea how disappointed he was to have his hopes dashed, but she knew that he wasn't taking it well.

She compared what she knew about Cody to the ways Geoff had acted that lead to their breakup: treating her like a walking accessory, not caring about how she didn't care for the new him. When her comparison was done, she had a fairly high opinion of Cody and had no idea why Gwen didn't want to return his feelings.

While Bridgette was thinking things over, Cody had returned the hug and began crying. After a while, they broke apart. Bridgette leaned in towards Cody and kissed him. She kept her mouth attached to his and began making out with him. It was all one sided on Bridgette's part: Cody was too shocked to participate. Bridgette made out with Cody for about eight seconds before Cody pushed her away.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked. She was really confused about Cody stopping her: she would have thought that he wanted this more than anything after striking out so badly with Gwen. "Is it my breath?"

"It's not that," Cody said. "Considering how much you liked Geoff and your favorite past time with him, that's just your way of dealing with things. And while I'd love to be your new tonsil hockey partner, especially since it would help with my own stuff, you're not in your right mind right now and it wouldn't be fair to you."

Cody really did want to continue making out with Bridgette, but a part of him knew that it would be taking advantage of her and she was too nice to deserve that. He normally had no problem hitting on girls who were on the rebound, but under these circumstances it would be like kicking a puppy or sucker punching a blind guy. In other words, easy to do but wrong in a very basic and absolute sense.

Bridgette heard Cody's refusal and was immensely touched. She hugged him once again. "Oh Cody," she began. "The fact that you care enough about my feelings to not take advantage of me just makes me want to make out with you more. It shows that you care about me in a way that Geoff hasn't in a long time," she finished and ended the hug. "What do you say we go out tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" Cody asked and Bridgette nodded yes. "Okay," Cody agreed. The two of them talked for a while about the time and place of their date, then went then went their separate ways.

Cody was ecstatic. After all the torture he went through in the challenges and the constant getting shot down by Gwen, he finally had a girlfriend. He was so happy that a few tears of joy escaped his eyes.


	8. GwenxLeshawna

Author's notes: this takes place after 'Brunch of disgustiness' in TDI.

…

Gwen and Leshawna woke in what was once the cabin for the Screaming Gophers but had since been taken over by the two of them for their own use. It definitely sucked that the boys were currently on a cruise while all the girls were stuck waiting for them to come back so the competition to continue. On the bright side, only five people on the island meant that Gwen and Leshawna had enough space to set up a buffer between them and Heather.

It was morning and Gwen woke up. She got out of bed, wondering what she was going to do today. "Hey Leshawna," she said, rousing the black girl from her sleep.

"What is it Gwen?" Leshawna asked as she got out of bed.

"Any idea what might be fun to do…," Gwen trailed off as she got distracted by something.

"What is it Gwen?" Leshawna asked. Leshawna followed Gwen's line of sight to what was distracting the goth girl and noticed that is was her own breasts. "Nice, aren't they?" Leshawna said as she cupped her breasts in front of Gwen.

"They sure are," Gwen said. "I've never gotten a really good look at them until now. They're much bigger than mine," Gwen finished and an awkward silence fell over them.

"You want to touch them?" Leshawna asked.

"What?" Gwen asked in surprise.

"Do you want to touch them?" Leshawna repeated herself as she cupped her breasts again.

For reasons she didn't quite understand, Gwen took the opportunity that was before her and placed her hands on Leshawna's luscious mammaries. Gwen gently squeezed them and found the feeling to be sensational. While this was going on, Gwen was thinking about what a great friend Leshawna was. She was friendly, exuberant, tough and had an incredibly sexy figure. _Wait, what was that last one, _Gwen thought. Gwen took her hands off Leshawna's breasts and slowly backed away.

"Thank you for that Leshawna," Gwen said. "That was so nice of you let's never talk about it again," Gwen said as she turned around, started walking away and told herself to start thinking straight thoughts.

Leshawna chuckled to herself after Gwen left. Gwen was usually kept up a strong front, so it was amusing to see her caught off guard like that.

Leshawna had a secret she had never told anyone: she was a tad bit bicurious. She thought that Gwen had a fantastic personality and a unique sense of style. Leshawna would have tried to be more than friends with Gwen, but she had no reason to think Gwen swung that way and did not want to sacrifice her friendship with the goth girl without good reason.

_But if that little exchange is anything to go by, _Leshawna thought to herself, _Gwen might be more open to it than I first thought. I'll be patient for now and pay close attention to Gwen to gauge just how open to it she might be. _Leshawan smiled to herself as she began thinking of the possibilities.

…..

Author's notes: the one thing I think I miss the most about TDI is how unambiguously good these two used to be.


	9. HaroldxCourtney

Author's notes: this takes place after Courtney's elimination in TDWT.

….

Courtney was now in her room at the losers' resort and she was not happy. Duncan was still in the competion and she had failed to get revenge on him for his infidelity. Even worse, after confronting Duncan on that subject and seeing how he refused to or simply couldn't comprehend that he did anything wrong, she had now come to the conclusion that the infidelity was not Gwen's fault and was now feeling guilty about taking her anger out on the goth girl first.

As Courtney was dealing with these unpleasant thoughts, she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw that it was Harold. "What do you want Harold?" Courtney asked rudely.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry about Duncan cheating on you," Harold said. "I've always known that Duncan was a monumental jackass and it sucks that you had to find out about it the hard way. You deserved better than that."

"Thanks Harold," Courtney said sincerely. When she first saw Harold coming towards her, she thought he was planning to rub it in her face how she thought Duncan was a good person only to be proven wrong. She already felt bad enough about that and didn't need to be reminded.

"If you want to get back at Duncan, I have an idea," Harold said.

"What is it?" Courtney asked and then motioned for Harold to come inside. He entered the room and Courtney closed the door behind him.

"I think we should start going out," Harold said, causing Courtney to raise her eyebrow in puzzlement. "Hear me out: how do you think Duncan will take the news that you are now dating me, the guy you once beat up with a lamppost, because you now hate me less than him?"

"Not well," Courtney said as a wicked grin came across her face while she thought over Harold's suggestion. It was certainly tempting, but Courtney had her doubts: specifically, she had a certain doubt. "What about Leshawna?"

"What about Leshawna?" Harold repeated her question.

"Aren't you still pining over her?" Courtney asked. "Maybe this is your idea of playing hard to get with her while pissing off Duncan at the same time. Your plan is tempting, but I'm not going along with it if you're getting more out of it than me."

"I see," Harold said as he thought over his response. "Then you'll be glad to know that the torch I was holding for Leshawna has been extinguished. And it's been buried in the ground at a location unknown to me so it can never be reignited."

"Okay," Courtney said as she deciphered his clumsy metaphor and processed the information that he was now suddenly (to her) over Leshawna. "What happened?" Courtney asked. She thought that if Harold was lying about being over the curvaceous black girl, she might be able to trip him up by asking for details.

Harold took a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell this personal story. "I think Leshawna overreacted in Germany when she beat the crap out of Heather for trying to warn her about Alejandro. And then she found out that Heather was right about Alejandro and refused to admit she did anything wrong. I confronted Leshawna about that and…," Harold paused for a while as he put his hand on his forehead. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore," Harold said and Courtney could tell he was getting choked up about this subject. "The short version is that I couldn't get Leshawna to budge on her self-righteousness and I burned down that particular bridge in an attempt to salvage my respect for her."

Harold was now on the verge of tears. _If he's lying, then he's a really good actor,_ Courtney thought. She decided that Harold was telling the truth about what happened between him and Leshawna (though she was still going to ask Leshawna for her side of the story as an act of fact checking).

Courtney came closer to Harold and embraced him in a hug. She felt pretty bad about bringing this up just because of her suspicious nature. She also understood Harold's sadness about how the person he liked very much didn't live up to his high opinion. Courtney went through the same thing when she learned that Duncan didn't share her ideas about monogamy.

Harold returned the hug and the two of them stayed embraced for a while. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Thanks for that," Harold said, gratitude evident in his voice.

"Your welcome," Courtney said. "About you're earlier idea of going out to piss off Duncan: let's do it."

"Awesome," Harold said. "You know, for this to work out in the best way possible, Duncan is going to need incontrovertible proof of our new relationship. If we kiss for the first time in front of him and he sees how uneasy we are, this plan will have just been a waste of time."

"I see where you're going with this," Courtney said as she leaned towards Harold and kissed him. Harold kissed back and then they broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes for a while and kissed again. But this time, they started making out.

As they made out, Courtney thought about how she happy she was with this new development. She was very touched about how Harold reached out to her despite how mean she's been to him in the past. She decided that she was going to make things work with Harold as an actual romantic endeavor: pissing off Duncan would just be a very nice bonus.

Harold was immensely happy that his plan had worked. When things with Leshawna had taken a turn for the worse, he decided that it was time to try his luck with another girl. He had always thought of Courtney as attractive (though very rough around the edges) even though he was head over heels for Leshawna. But his feelings for Leshawna were in the past now and it was time to move on.

When he had found out about Duncan's infidelity, he felt two things: seething anger at Duncan for stomping all over Courtney's heart for the hell of it and great sympathy towards Courtney. After a while, he had come up with the idea of him and Courtney going out to spite Duncan. But the real purpose of the plan was to get on Courtney's good side: pissing off Duncan would just be a very nice bonus.

…..

Author's notes: I've wanted to do something with this couple for a long time. I like to think of it as a giant middle finger to the people who over saturate this section of with DxC fics (and you know who you are).


	10. DJxHeather

Author's notes: this takes place immediately after the TDWT finale.

….

The contestants had just escaped into the ocean from a volcanic eruption. Shortly afterward, Chris had sent a boat out and they had all climbed aboard. Heather was now in an isolated part of the boat after making it very clear that she wanted to be alone.

DJ had made his way to where Heather was and was planning to try to cheer her about the financial meaninglessness of her victory. He was scared that trying to talk to Heather in her current state would make him a new target for her crappy attitude, but he decided that he wasn't going to let his lack of a backbone keep him from reaching out to someone who needed it.

"Hi Heather," DJ said.

"Hi DJ," Heather said in a depressed tone. If it had been anyone else, Heather would have angrily told them to go f#k off but DJ was such a nice-guy-to-a-fault, she would see what he wanted before snapping. Besides, she had a tad bit of a respect for DJ since she was like 85% sure he didn't completely hate her guts. That was kind of a big thing considering the many times people had called her the embodiment of all evil over the internet.

"For what's it worth, I'm sorry you lost the million dollars," DJ said.

"Not as sorry as I am," Heather said as she slumped her head. Heather had been holding in a lot of emotion since she got picked up by the boat. She was almost at her limit and was tempted to let all it in front of the one person in the world she almost trusted. She began crying in front of DJ.

"I went through all that crap and have nothing to show for it," Heather said as she continued to cry. "I endured Chris's sadistic jackassery, Alejandro's scheming, Leshawna beating the shit the out of me, and I even won this time only for it to be for nothing."

Heather cried for a bit more before continuing and stopped for a while. "And despite all the shit Alejandro has pulled this season, everyone turns a blind eye to him so they can keep hating my guts. It's not right, it's not fair!" Once she was done with that, she started crying again about how everyone saw her as the scum of the earth and nothing was ever going to change that. As far as she could tell, Alejandro could disembowel a kennel of puppies on live TV and people would still think he was a better person than her.

DJ hugged her as she kept crying. "Heather," he started, "I don't hate your guts."

"Bullcrap," Heather accused while crying. "If that's true, then you would have gone into an alliance with me in Newfoundland."

"Oh that," DJ said as he hugged Heather. "I am sorry about that Heather. If I could do that over again knowing what I know now, I'd have taken you up on that alliance."

Heather stopped crying and the two of them stood in silence for a while as DJ kept hugging her. After a while, Heather returned the hug. They stayed embraced for a couple of minutes. DJ was tempted to tell Heather that he wanted to stop hugging, but he decided not to because the right thing to do was to be there for Heather as much as she needed.

As they embraced each other, Heather was so happy to have DJ try to cheer her up. As she returned the hug, she felt DJ's muscles and enjoyed it. As she fondled his muscular hardness, she began thinking about all the ways DJ was not a terrible person. She would have easily pursued romantic possibilities with Alejandro if it hadn't been for him being so damn evil. She then thought about how DJ was both physically attractive and a decent human being.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Heather leaned forward and kissed DJ. He was so caught off guard by this that he didn't know what to do. He even more caught off guard when Heather followed through by putting her tongue in his mouth.

DJ decided to play along and the two started making out. He knew that Heather wouldn't be doing this unless it was what she wanted, even if she only wanted it because of emotionally distraught she was. Either way, DJ was going to make out with her right now not because it was awesome but because she needed him. And also because it was awesome, but it was mostly because Heather needed him.


	11. NoahxBridgette

Author's notes: this takes place after Noah's elimination in TDWT.

….

Noah had been taken to the losers' resort following his elimination. He wasn't expecting anybody to greet him, so he was surprised when Bridgette came to see him after he'd been shown to his room.

"Hello Noah," Bridgette said. "I just want to say that I'm sorry about what happened in the Yukon where I snapped at you for trying to huddle up to me for warmth and didn't snap at all when Alejandro tried it," Bridgette said and was met by a confused look from Noah. "This is the part where you say 'apology accepted'."

"Not going to happen blondie," Noah replied with copious amounts of his usual snarkiness. "You're only apologizing because you found out the hard way about Alejandro being an evil dick. If it hadn't been for that, you wouldn't have had any problem about your disproportionate reactions. So no, apology not accepted."

_What an ass_, is what Bridgette first thought, but then realized that Noah (unfortunately) had a point. Her apology had much more to do with Alejandro's treachery than her own actions. She had no idea how she would have felt about her actions if it hadn't been for Alejandro's scheme.

"Fine," Bridgette said. "There's something else I need to talk to you about anyway."

"And what would that possibly be?" Noah asked.

"I think I might be a slut," Bridgette said with a look of shame in her voice.

"What?" Noah asked bewildered. He had no idea why Bridgette would ask that, especially to him. She always dressed so modestly and it wasn't like she made sexual advancements on every guy she saw.

"It's just, I nearly kissed Alejandro," Bridgette began, "then Geoff and I were able to get past that, but only because of how much we enjoyed making out with each other. I had no idea how our relationship had become so physically dependent, and finding out about that was a real surprise."

"I told Geoff that I wanted to rethink our relationship," Bridgette continued. "I cut down our making out time from over five hours a day to less than two. Things went well at first, but Geoff couldn't get over how I was cutting him off for, as far as he was concerned, was no reason. We got into a fight about what we wanted out of the relationship, and he made it clear he was okay with just physical stuff. We're broken up now. Anyway, back to you: do you think I'm a slut?"

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Noah began. "You try to apologize to me for what happened in the Yukon and I pretty much tell you to go F$k yourself. Then you bear you're heart out to me about… everything you just said and want my help, when there have got to be literally hundreds of people you'd rather talk to this about. Are you high?"

"Not since Tuesday," Bridgette said, which made Noah raise an eyebrow in curiosity and Bridgette's eyes open in a 'did I just say that out loud' kind of way. "Look," the blonde surfer said to change the subject, "I'm bringing this to you because you're smart enough to help me figure this out and anti-social enough to be brutally honest with me, which is what I think I really need right now. So I'll ask again: do you think I'm a slut?"

"No," Noah said. "So Alejandro messed with you and arranged your elimination. Big deal: he arranged my elimination too. We'd have an easier time making a list of people he hasn't messed with this season. That slip up is hardly all your fault."

"But I have no idea how okay I'd have felt about cheating on Geoff if it hadn't been for him being evil," Bridgette said.

"If Alejandro hadn't been evil, would he have tried to seduce away you from your boyfriend for his own gain?" Noah countered.

Bridgette placed her hand on her chin as she thought that over. "Good point," she conceded.

"And as for how things turned out with Geoff," Noah continued, "if you were a slut, would it have bothered you that your relationship had become as physically dependent as it had or would you have just taken that ball and rolled with it?"

Bridgette couldn't think of the proper words to express how grateful she was to Noah, so instead she just embraced him in a hug. If someone like Noah had come to the conclusion that she wasn't a slut, there had to be something to it: Especially since Noah wasn't nice enough to just tell her what she wanted hear. Normally that would be a bad thing, but it was exactly what she had needed. She ended the hug and stepped away.

"You're welcome," Noah said and began walking away. He was tempted to follow through on the moment and ask Bridgette out. However, that would make her think that he had said everything he just said to get on her good side, which would cast doubt on the whole slut matter. She was too nice and had gone through too much recently for Noah to want to that.

"Hey," Bridgette said, causing Noah to stop. "You want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Noah said as he stopped and turned around. _How fortuitous, _he thought as they walked away.

…..

Author's notes: about the "not since Tuesday," line, considering Bridgette's favorite hobby and laid back nature, that could easily be something she partakes of. And I'm sorry for implying in any way that Bridgette in cannon is a slut for not handling things like she did in this drabble.


	12. CodyxSadie

Author's notes: this takes place sometime early on in TDA.

…

Sadie was swimming in the pool trying to enjoy herself. It wasn't working. She had been feeling very depressed because Justin had made a confessional yesterday about how glad he was that being in the competition kept him separated from Katie and Sadie. He went on how about how stupid and annoying they were, implied with all the subtlety of surgery with a chainsaw that they were an in the closet lesbian couple and finished off with some very unflattering remarks about Sadie's weight.

Cody was in another part of the pool and noticed how depressed Sadie looked. He decided that he was going to talk to her. He swam up to the part of the pool where Sadie was.

"Hi Sadie," he said.

"Hi Cody," Sadie returned the greeting. She wasn't sure what Cody was up to and she was depressed to care, so she decided that she'd hear whatever he had to say.

"I'm sorry about all those things Justin said yesterday," Cody said.

"Not as sorry as I am," Sadie said.

"For what it's worth," Cody began, "I'm aware of how much it sucks to have the person you're crushing over not return your feelings, so I have a vague idea of what you're going through."

Sadie thought over how Cody phrased himself and was impressed how he was sympathetic without presuming too much. She was glad about that last part, because she'd be extremely pissed at Cody if he had tried to equate Gwen's shooting him down to Justin's vicious berating.

"I know it seems like the most impossible thing in the world right now," Cody said, "but the best thing to do right now is to put Justin in the past and look towards the future."

Cody felt like a bit of hypocrite for handing out advise he was having trouble following himself. He had not completely gotten over Gwen yet, but he did feel better on the days he didn't think about her. Hopefully, Sadie would feel better if she tried not to think about Justin anymore. _Getting over Justin might be pretty easy considering how he tore into her and Katie,_ Cody thought.

Sadie had heard what Cody said and decided that she was going to take his advice about ignoring Justin. In fact, she was going to start right now and see if there was more to Cody than just a gap-toothed geek who tried way too hard to get female attention.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?" Sadie asked.

"Sure," Cody answered with a restrained grin. If his experience with Gwen taught him anything, it was that he might have better luck with girls if eased up on the hard sell and now he was going to put his new wisdom into practice.


	13. TylerxLeshawna

Author's notes: This takes place sometime after TDWT.

…

Leshawna was in a bad mood, so she decided to go see Tyler. The two of them had gotten very close (though not that close) during the time they spent together on various reality shows between TDA and TDWT.

She got to Tyler's house and he welcomed her inside. They sat down in the family room and made small talk for a short while before Tyler decided to cut to the heart of the matter.

"Let me guess why you're here," Tyler said. "It has to do with Harold and Heather."

"That's right," Leshawna said. The two of them had recently started going out. Leshawna was pretty uncomfortable with how the lanky nerd who'd been pining after her for so long had decided to pursue her enemy and was successful.

"I can't believe you're letting this bother you," Tyler said. "It's obviously a ploy of Heather's to screw with you."

"It's not that simple Tyler," Leshawna said. "Heather's a lot of things, but she's not an idiot. If she were up to one of her evil plans, she'd go with something less obvious than getting to me through a jilted nerd. I think it's more likely that she's dating Harold because, for whatever reasons, she actually likes him. Besides," Leshawna paused for a second, "Harold and I had a really weird conversation before he and Heather hooked up."

"He said that I completely lost my shit when I beat up Heather in Germany," Leshawna continued. "He also said that I let Alejandro so completely pull the wool over my eyes that I don't see that Heather was right about him being up to something. Lastly, he said that he didn't have the words to properly express how disappointed in me he was."

"Ouch," Tyler said. "Considering how chatty Harold usually is, that's really saying something."

"I know," Leshawna said. "And I know what you're thinking: Harold probably asked Heather out to plot with her against me. I kind of doubt it. I think it's more likely that Harold is actually sorry for Heather. Or that Harold as a hero complex and is getting some kind of weird pleasure from being like the only guy on the planet with the guts to be nice to her. Or that he's trying to prove some kind of point to me about how I need to be a bigger person. Or some combination of all those things."

Tyler stared wide-eyed for a while before speaking up. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"Yeah," Leshawna said. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a while before Tyler spoke up again. "I know you're not going to like hearing this Leshawna," he began, "but I think you have to apologize to Heather."

"But I don't want to," Leshawna said with a fair bit of petulance. "I don't want to have to say sorry to Heather. That would mean telling her that I'm not as better than her as I've always thought. Besides, I'm sure she's done a lot of messed up shit before I met her that she's never been punished for."

"But she's still a human being," Tyler said. "It's not like she's a demon spat forth from hell and you can feel okay about going ape shit on her because she's pure evil."

"You don't know that," Leshawna countered.

"Neither do you," Tyler replied. "You just want that to be the case so you don't have to admit how much you f#*ked up."

Leshawna opened her mouth, but paused because she couldn't think of anything to say. "Damn it," Leshawna said as she put her hand on her forehead. "You're right. I'll apologize to her for what happened."

It took a while for her to admit it, but Leshawna could now see that by this point she was just using Heather's past as an excuse to be prideful. She knew that Tyler said pretty much the same things Harold had said, but Leshawna had trouble taking Harold seriously while he was insulting her for not living up to his unrealistic standards (and also his speech impediment that made him talk like Napoleon Dynamite). Tyler on the other hand cut to the heart of the matter without being insulting. Leshawna was impressed with how Tyler had gotten her to get of her high horse.

"Lindsey is very lucky to have you," Leshawna said.

"Lindsey and I are no longer dating," Tyler said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh," Leshawna said. There was an awkward silence for a while before she continued. "Want to talk about it? It's only fair since you listened to my problem."

Tyler inhaled as he mentally prepared himself. "I don't know what went wrong," he began. "One day, Lindsey asks to drop out of sports because she's afraid I'll injure myself with something I won't be able to shrug off. The next day, she's breaking up with me cause I'm not a jock anymore." Tyler slumped his head and put both of his hands on his forehead. "I mean, what the hell? I've got ask Leshawna: as a girl, do you think that was Lindsey's way of being passive aggressive with me?"

"Oh please," Leshawna said dismissively. "For one thing, Lindsey would have to know what passive aggression is for that to be possible, which I doubt she does."

"Oh yeah," Tyler said, realizing that Lindsey breaking up with might have something to do with how she's almost like the product of every dump blonde joke come to life.

Tyler looked at Leshawna and thought about all the ways she was different from Lindsey. Obviously the main differences were skin color and Leshawna's curvaciousnes. Tyler hadn't noticed it before because he only had eyes for Lindsey, but it was truly amazing how most of Leshawna's bigness went to all the right places. Plus, Leshawna had a personality that could be described with more than one word (in Lindsey's case, the word was 'vapid'). _That could be interesting, _Tyler thought to himself as he briefly contemplated the idea of him and Leshawna as more than friends.

"You know Tyler," Leshawna began, "considering the romantic issues we've dealt with lately, maybe we both need a fresh start."

"What, you mean date each other?" Tyler asked and paid close attention to Leshawna's face to see if she was joking. He could tell that she wasn't. "All right. What say I pick you up at 6 on Friday for dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds great," Leshawna said. She got up, walked towards Tyler and gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving his house. _I have a good feeling about this, _Leshawna thought.

…..

Author's notes: I dedicate this chapter to Winter-rae, an incredibly awesome writer of Total Drama crack pairings. This is one of her favorite pairings. If you don't know who she is, then shame on you. Shame!

Lastly, I apologize if Leshawna doesn't sound in character. I don't speak black female.


	14. GwenxDJ

Author's notes: this story takes place after TDWT and does not share continuity with my HeatherxDJ drabble from earlier. You'll see why I said that in a few minutes.

….

Gwen was in a supremely bad mood. After kissing Duncan and pissing off Courtney into eliminating her from the competition, she and Duncan had been together for a couple weeks. They had just recently broken up when Gwen discovered that he was cheating on her.

They got into a very big fight. It was the kind of fight that Chris would have loved to catch on film: there was lots of yelling and throwing and the saying of things that can never be taken back.

Gwen was on her way right now to meet DJ. Since DJ was such a ridicuosly nice guy, she figured he was just the person to go to for words of encouragement. She walked in front of the door to his house. Well it wasn't really his house: he and his mom were staying with some relatives of theirs since they were now destitute.

She rang the doorbell and DJ answered. They went into the family room and sat down. Gwen started talking about the events that lead up to her breakup with Duncan while DJ listened attentively.

"And how do you feel about it all?" DJ asked.

"I feel lots of things," Gwen said. "Sad, ashamed, like I made an idiot out of myself. I do feel angry but mostly at myself for trusting Duncan. Since we got together because he cheated on Courtney, I really should have considered that he might do that to me."

"Gwen," DJ began, "for what it's worth, I'm sorry things with Duncan went nothing like how you hoped they would. And while I know a lot of people are very judgemental of you, I want you to know that I don't think one mistake has turned you into a monster. But seeing how things worked out, or rather didn't work out with Duncan, it might be time to reconsider some things. Specifically, there's one guy who's always ….,"

"If you're talking about Cody, that's not an option anymore," Gwen interrupted then had a look on her face like she was about to talk about something uncomfortable. "He and Courtney are dating now."

"Your old not-so-secret admirer and the girl whose boyfriend kissed are going out now?" DJ asked in shock.

"That's right," Gwen said. "And I know that it's because of how I got together with Duncan. I know that sounds self centered of me but considering how they were the two people most affected by what I did… it just seems very possible."

"I won't deny that," DJ said. There was silence between the two for a few moments while DJ thought about what to say next. "Why did you want to see me Gwen? We've never exactly been very close."

"True, but you're such a nice guy I thought you'd be the perfect person to go to for reassuring things," Gwen answered. "Plus, I knew you wouldn't completely hate my guts because of what I did. For craps sake, you're dating Heather."

"Dated Heather," DJ corrected.

"Oh," Gwen said with obvious shock. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

DJ sighed and slumped his head in depression for a second. "I don't know what went wrong," DJ said. "I thought everything was going all right, then one day Heather comes up to me and says that it's not working out. She said she was sorry and thanked me for inspiring me to be a better person."

"You did that?" Gwen asked.

"Not on purpose," DJ said.

"If anyone could get Heather to change by showing her a positive example, it'd be you DJ," Gwen said. "I mean, you're so nice and you talk to girls without any plans to have sex them."

After saying that, Gwen thought about how after she got into a relationship with Duncan, many of their conversations went something along the lines of "want to make out now, Gwen" and "let's have sex tonight," and "Seriously, are we ever going to have sex."

_Damn it, _Gwen thought, kicking herself some more for being surprised by Duncan's infidelity. _That's probably why he cheated on Courtney: he decided to move on to greener pastures as soon as things got difficult and didn't bother with a proper breakup._

Gwen took a breath and mentally told herself that Duncan was in the past now and wasn't worth any more of her attention. She came back to her original train of thought about how DJ was so very different from Duncan. In addition to not thinking with his dick, DJ didn't go around trying to intimidate people into thinking he's a badass or have an interest in breaking the law.

Shortly after finding out about Duncan cheating on her, Gwen had come to the conclusion that it would be a good idea to date someone not like him in the future. She would have given Cody the chance that he'd wanted for what felt like the longest time, but that option had taken itself off the table. And now DJ was standing in front of her, the guy who was practically the anti-Duncan.

Gwen knew what she wanted to do next, but wasn't sure how to go about it. She decided to screw subtlety and take the direct approach. She walked up to DJ, put her hands on the sides of his face, pulled it towards her and kissed him.

DJ's eyes widened in shock as Gwen's lips touched his own. She pulled apart after a few seconds and the two of them looked into eachother's eyes while they were very close together.

DJ had not been feeling great since Heather broke up with him, but things were starting to look up now. Gwen reminded him a lot of what Heather was like when she came to him after TDWT: grief-stricken, full of regret and looking for a shoulder to lean on through it all. His relationship with Heather was great while it lasted and despite its unceremonious end, Heather had come out it for the better. She had gotten over her angst and had even found the resolve to abandon her bitchy ways. Gwen could benefit similarily. Plus he was interested in dating someone as uniquely beautiful as she was.

A part of him knew that it would be wrong to get together with Gwen while she was on the rebound like this, but he decided to not listen to that part. While he and Heather were together, she tried to convince him to be less of a pushover and take opportunities that were in his best interest. Now such an opportunity was in front of him and he was going to take it. Of course, he had no intention of taking advantage of Gwen while she was in such a fragile emotional state.

DJ leaned forward and kissed Gwen. Gwen started kissing him back and then they started making out.


	15. HaroldxBridgette

Author's notes: this takes places some time after TDA and ignores the events of TDWT.

….

It had been months since TDA. Bridgette had broken up with Geoff when he had decided that his new fame seeking lifestyle was more important than continuing to be the person Bridgette had fallen for.

Since that time, Bridgette and Harold had been hanging out quite a bit. The reason for that was because they lived in the same town and felt like leaning on each other for support because of their romantic failures: Bridgette breaking up with Geoff and Harold making no progress with Leshawna.

Bridgette really enjoyed her time with Harold. He was more than a little odd, but he had helped get her out of the slump caused by her breakup. More importantly, he had done it while not making any moves on her.

Bridgette thought that it was incredibly contentious of him not to try anything funny while she was on the rebound. Besides that, Geoff had treated her almost like a make out toy towards the end of their relationship and it was really awesome to have a guy treat her like a person after that.

Bridgette had called Harold over to her house. As far as he knew, they were going to hang out as usual. What he didn't know is that Bridgette was planning to talk to him about becoming more than friends.

Harold arrived at Bridgette house and they both went to her room. "Thanks for coming Harold," Bridgette said.

"No problem," Harold replied. "Though I am wondering why we are in your room."

"Because there's something important I want to talk to you about and I want it to be private," Bridgette explained. She then took a deep breath as she readied herself for what was about to happen. "I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together these last few months. You've helped me so in getting over Geoff. So much that I…" Bridgette stammered as she had trouble thinking about what she was going to say next. She was hoping to gradually lead into her point, but decided that now was the time to be direct. She walked up to Harold placed her mouth next to his ear. "I want to be with you now," she finished as she whispered seductively.

Harold took a step back. "Whoa," Harold said and then there was an awkward silence between them for a while before Harold spoke again. "I don't think that's such a good idea Bridge," Harold said.

"It's Leshawna, isn't it?" Bridgette asked, guessing that the reason for his hesitation was that he was still pining for the black girl. "If she had anywhere near the kind of respect I have for you, then she'd have returned your advances by now."

"It's not so much Leshawna herself, as much as why I liked her," Harold explained.

"It's because of her giant breasts, isn't it?" Bridgette asked angrily. "Damn it Harold, I thought you were better than that."

"It's not her breasts," Harold said. _Though those obviously didn't hurt, _he mentally added.

"Then what's the problem?" Bridgette asked.

"There's not really a delicate way to put this," Harold said to himself as much as to Bridgette. He then took a deep breath to prepare himself. "I like black girls."

"What?" Bridgette asked with obvious shock.

"That was a surprise to me too," Harold said. "I always thought I'd wind up liking Japanese girls because of my love for that country's cultural exports. Although I kind of like Japanese girls too, just not as much as black girls."

Bridgette looked at him with her eyes widened in shock. "I know it's not very PC to have such well thought out racial preferences butt damn it, I don't care."

"That's not what I'm concerned with right now," Bridgette said. "What I'm more interested in is where white girls stand with your preferences."

"White girls are very bland to me," Harold said. "Especially blondes. The blondeness seems to accentuate the whiteness to me."

There was yet another awkward silence between them. "I'm sorry Bridgette," Harold spoke up. "For what it's worth, I would gladly date you if it weren't for my preferences. But you deserve to go out with someone who actually finds you physically attractive and that's not me."

Bridgette felt strangely touched by Harold's words. She walked up to Harold, grabbed his shirt by the shoulder areas, pulled him towards her and kissed. After a few seconds, Bridgette slipped her tongue into his mouth and started making out with him. It was all one-sided because Harold was too shocked return the affection. Bridgette made out with Harold for about a minute and then broke apart.

"Okay," Harold said awkwardly as he processed what just happened. "Out of curiosity, when I said 'I don't find you physically attractive', though not in those words, what did you hear?"

"That you like me despite my looks instead of because of them," she explained. "The last relationship I had was nearly all focused on physical aspects and look how that worked out. I definitely want to try being with a guy who likes me for reasons that don't involve my looks."

Harold thought about this for a while. He understood where Bridgette was coming from, though he still thought it was odd that she'd settle for being with a guy who didn't like her in every conceivable way. He decided that he was going to go out with Bridgette because of how nice she was and how his plans for Leshawna had never gotten off the ground. He leaned towards hers, placed his mouth on hers and they started making out.

…..

Author's notes: this is could possibly be my last drabble. I might add more if I ever think of more, but I'm out of ideas right now.


End file.
